Grace of the Crow
Grace of the Crow are an all-woman order of monks from Dormant that follow The Trespasser, a god of death from the faraway land of Ciril Danath. The Trespasser’s symbol is a shadow, and symbolises that the monks of the order don’t consider anywhere to be off limits. Often, they are hired as assassins, spies, or advisors by merchants, nobles, and wealthy individuals. Ranks There are four tiers, * Esyr - This is the rank of orphans when they are taken into the temple. 95% of the girls who join never get past this tier, dying from the strenuous training or being caught and executed by the Yellowcoats of Dormant, the royal guard. This is where the basic survival skills are taught, as well as unarmed combat. For an Esyr to pass onto the rank of Ranyr they must complete a mission on the streets of Dormant alone, with no support, food or water. Usually the mission is to steal a token that had been placed under the pillow of a noble while they are sleeping, or to sprinkle a harmless powder into the food of a merchant. An Esyr usually becomes a Ranyr at around the age of 16-17 * Ranyr - The Ranyr are the first tier that are competent enough to be sent on a mission. They are accepted into the Undertemple; an area which is entirely pitch black through magic and the monks must rely on their other senses to get through the maze. Once a monk becomes a Ranyr, they pledge their complete allegiance to the temple and The Trespasser. After this, they are sent on their first mission outside of Dormant, which could send them to any part of the world. A Ranyr could take upwards of ten years attempting to carry out the mission, and isn’t allowed to return to the temple until it is done. The average age for a Ranyr to become a Tai’orr is about 29-30. * Tai’orr - The Tai’orr are the teachers and mentors of the temple. They are assigned an Esyr, usually an orphan of about 6-7 years old, to live and train with. A Tai’orr usually cannot become a Ryath until their Esyr becomes a Ranyr and leaves on their mission. This means that many Tai’orr are very strict, as the goal of anyone in the Grace of the Crow is to become a Ryath, a master. The average age for a Tai’orr to become a Ryath is about 40. However, it is possible for a Tai’orr to refuse an Esyr, and continue out in the field. Only one person has ever become a Ryath this way, the current elder of the temple Ayen Ora. * Ryath - The Ryath are the masters of the temple. They carry out judgements, and have the final say about the goings on of the temple. They also are the religious leaders, leading meditation and telling stories about The Trespasser. There are no more tiers after Ryath, but generally Ryaths have a hierarchy based on the oldest. The current elder is Ayen Ora, who is 117 years old. Each girl in the Grace of the Crow is given a Tai’orr ranked monk as a mentor, who they live, train, eat, hunt, and learn with. When a Ranyr goes on their first mission, it can often be a lonely experience being away from their mentor for so long. The Tai’orr monk will usually take the opportunity to try and become a Ryath, a master of the temple. Members * Mauna Wallstalker